masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RP:The Citadel Crisis
"It Has Begun..." Introduction The year is 2209 CE, an extremely deadly terrorist organization known as the Black Suns begins an incredibly coordinated and maniacal plan to bring about the fall of the collective galactic community. The anarchist band is able to covertly enter the Citadel while smuggling deadly weapons into the station to carry out their plan, one of the more deadly being large tanks of Cyrocegen, a deadly Bio-weapon that originated from the plague that attacked Omega years earlier. Upon releasing Cyrocegen into many of the Citadel's water supply and into the C-Sec Headquarters, it would become much easier for them to bring about disaster on the station. Now, the inhabitants are trapped on the Citadel and need to find a way to survive amongst panic and sadistic extremists. Information The Citadel Crisis is an RP created by Terminus50 which takes place during the events of Mass Effect: Dark Energy. Rules 1: Respect your fellow men and women. 2: Proofread your work before you submit it. Using the preview button is a good habit to develop on this site. 3: I may change parts of your work for reasons you may or may not know about, but it's only if things are seriously out of place. 4: You are only allowed one post per day, with a minimum of at least four six-sentence paragraphs. Your post may be as long as you want as long as it conforms to this rule. 5: You are allowed to make any kind of character you like, even a member of the Black Suns, but you can only sign up a maximum of three approved characters. 6: Any user-made characters or equipment must be approved by me before use. 7: If your created character or equipment is approved to be part of the RP, please mark it with the "Citadel Crisis" category. 8: If you're intending to use someone else's character in your part of the RP as a major role, please consult the user who signed as that character. Even if it's a minor role, I suggest you talk to them about it so as to avoid putting them out of character. 9: I will provide an update on the RP talk page aswell as participant talk page's whenever an important event or change has taken place. 10: Any material made by a user who has not been invited or been approved to join the RP will be deleted, no exceptions. 11: I reserve the right to kick you at my discretion from the RP for, but not limited too; Poor writing skills, disrespect, poor grammar, excessive vulgarity. Joining Request If you have stumbled upon this RP yet I have not sent you an invitation, you may request to join the RP by sending me a message on my Talk Page and await my approval, simple as that. (Don't worry, I'll attempt to reply as soon as possible on your status). Invitation If you have received the above message on your talk page, you are automatically eligible to take part in the Citadel Crisis. After getting one of these slapped across your talk page, all you have to do is come here and post your name in the following list. Though you have received one of these, it doesn't mean that you can post and create characters and articles without consulting me first, so don't over-react to one of these. User List Terminus50 *'Jon Murdoc' *'Meryl Cutter' *'Wretch' Wanye Kest *'Zero' 144-Patient Appelant *'Bordred' *'Theran' LordDeathRay *'Arden Virness' *'Klen Sharroth' Category:RP